Wanting So Much More
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Joe and Macy take a fall on a staircase. It leads to very unexpected things. Joe/Macy. OOC & AU to the extreme.


_**This was inspired by an amazing writer, Fabled Diamond. I honestly don't know how, but when I was reading her stuff, inspiration slapped me in the face. So yeah. :)  
TOTALLY OOC & AU. Never, ever, ever gonna happen. Ever. Trust me on that one. It's just something that keeps going and going....Makes no sense in a way? Have fun with the Jacyness though. :D**_

__It all started 3 months ago.  
The day I, Macy Misa, finally had a free day.  
No sports practice, no games, no having to watch mom's store.  
I had time to myself.  
And what did I do?  
Fainted? No, but close.  
I, being wonderfully graceful around Lucas boys, fell down.  
Hard. **  
**But that's not the worst/best part.  
I didn't fall down alone.

_"Oh my gosh, Stell! I got front row tickets! Can you believe it?!" I yelled. She smiled._

_"How much did they cost?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Macy! I told you, you can just ask for tickets."_

_"No, then I'd feel like I was using them!"_

_"Using who?" _ You know what's coming next, right? I thought so. _I squealed and immediately whipped around. The boy, who's face was a blur, didn't expect it and tumbled to the ground from the impact. _Well....I lied. See, he would of tumbled to the ground, if there was ground behind him. Yep. He fell backwards. Down a staircase. _I screamed and grabbed his arm. My attempt to save him failed miserably, and we both rolled down, both of us hitting our heads on each step. We finally stopped at the bottom, on solid ground. There was a tiiiiiiny problem. I couldn't breathe. No, no. Not from just nearly murdering a Lucas Brother, from him being on top of me, crushing my stomach. It couldn't increase, therefor no air got to my lungs. Get it? I gasped out whatever word I could and he groaned. Into my shoulder. Any other day, I would of had a near-panic attack. But not today. He leaned away from me, blinked, and stared down at my figure as I took in a breath. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Macy!" He yelled, worry stretching across his face. He searched my eyes in fear. "Macy? Macy?"_

_"I'm okay." I gasped, nodding. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."_

_"You sure? Gosh, why'd you grab me? I'd rather fall down alone then hurt you."_

_"No! It was my fault! I had to try to do something to help!" He sighed, then held his head. "Are __**you **__okay, Joe?"_

_"Fine, fine. Don't worry about me, I almost smushed you." To his surprise, I laughed._

Think that's it?  
Nope, not even close.  
I wanted to get up and look for Stella, but she had run off after Van Dyke.  
She hadn't even noticed our fall!  
Rude, right?  
I gave her an earful later, don't worry about it.

So, there we were. On the ground. Late to class. And for some reason, neither of us (well, at least me) didn't contemplate getting up. I don't think he did, cause he didn't even try to get off me. Oh, embarrassing, I know. But it gets...well, worse? Better? You tell me.

_"So, what's the weather like up there? I can't believe I just said that." He laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. Oh. I didn't make a fool of myself? Point for Macy._

_"Pretty good. How's the weather like down there?" I blinked, giving him a blank look. His cheeks flushed. "Ew, Macy." I laughed. Hysterically. Another point for team perverted Macy._

_"I'm not always innocent." I grinned. He smirked._

_"Really? I like that."_

_"Too bad. Get up."_

_"Nah, I like the view. Givin' me some nice fantasies, actually." Oooh. Point for team Joe._

_"And you said ew to __**me**__?" I scoffed. He grinned. "I love your smile. I like how it reaches your eyes and makes them squinty."_

_"I like your eyes." He countered. "They're really nice, the color and everything. They always sparkle."_

_"Now seriously." I started. "Get up, I can't breathe."_

_"Hmmm..." He seemed thoughtful. "No."_

Kay, that's basically the conversation for the next ten minutes. Honestly? I knew he wouldn't get up, and I could breathe just fine. Hey, hey. Joseph Lucas, one of the three guys I was crazy about, was on top of me. And flirting with me? Hello? You really think I'd want to get up? Pshaw. I wasn't freaking out, so I was savoring the moment. I didn't like Algebra, anyhow. So being late didn't effect me much, either. Speeding up to when we finally started getting somewhere, now.

_"Joesph, I need to pee!" _Yes, I'm very blunt.

_"Don't caaaaare!"_

_"Jooooooe!" I whined._

_"Mm?"_

_"I'll give you....uhmm....a surprise if you get up!" _Don't even think it, pervs. 

_"Really? What surprise?"_

_"Cause I can tell you." I rolled my eyes._

_"Swear?"_

_"Pinky swear." He stared._

_"Alright."_

_"Finally!" He stood and stretched. Ooh, nice view. His shirt went up, exposing skin. I grinned, staying put._

_"Not getting up?" I raised my arms into the air._

_"Help me." He rolled his eyes in amusement, and leaned down. He picked me up like someone picked up a baby. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stumbled back into the lockers in surprise._

_"Whoa, Mace. I know you said you're not always innocent, but jeez."_

_"Shut up." I smirked, leaning down, close to his neck._

_"W-What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing." I sang, teasing. I felt his hands, which had been firmly pressed into my back, grip at my shirt. I sighed and felt him shiver. Another point for Maaaacy._

_"Macy." He mumbled, his voice huskier then before._

_"Joe?" I asked, sprinkling sugar and innocence on my voice. He whimpered. He freaking whimpered. I made Joseph Lucas whimper. Oh psh. My points are off the charts now._

_"Please." He begged. He was begging! Does Macy rule or WHAT?_

_"Hm?" I made my fingers 'walk' down from his shoulder to his chest. "Please, what?"_

No, I am honestly never like that. Ever.  
But, for some reason, I felt so....attracted to Joe at that moment.  
And I was pretty sure he felt the same way.  
But, yeah, what he did next is shocking!  
Thinking back, not really.  
But it was then.

_His one hand slipped __**under. my. freaking. shirt, **__and his other made it's way to cradle my head as he crushed _(literally, crushed. like, the force of it kinda scared me at first) _his lips against mine. I didn't kiss back at first, I just stood there, pressed up against his body. I guess I was hanging, cause I was still clutching to him, legs around him. Finally, as he made a noise against my lips, it registered that I was supposed to react. So, I put all the passion I could into it and kissed back. He forced his tongue in my mouth and groaned, turning and ramming me into the locker. The noise sounded off and he paused, but pressed his chest against mine a second or so later. Our lips stuck together as he pull away slightly, gasping for breath. I gave him a moment, but then ran my hands through his hair, gripping it, and pulling his lips back to mine. This kiss was much shorter, although ignoring the wanting feeling, he pulled away quickly and buried his face in my shoulder. "Damn it." He cursed._

_"Wh-What's wrong?"_

_"I want you." He said simply. Oh. Oh. Wow. That one, that one was unexpected. I think I dropped a few points._

_"You-You....what?"_

_"Exactly." He lowered me back to the ground, face flustered. "I'm sorry." And he was gone._

My experience with Joe Lucas left me wanting more.  
So much more.  
What did I do now?  
You probably won't be able to guess, so, I'll just tell you.  
Well....I haven't done it yet. It's been 3 freaking months since he's been able to look me in the eyes.  
And I was sick of it.  
I missed him.  
Not his touch, **him. **_  
_Time for my plan to take place.

I was walking down an empty hallway when I saw him and made the decision to say something. I gulped, and called, "Joe!" He turned and stared for a moment. He quickly closed his locker and whipped around. No. No, no, no! I sprinted after him. If he honestly thinks he can out-run Macy Misa, he truly is an idiot. "Joseph!" I grabbed his arm, turning him around so fast that he fell back, hitting the lockers. Deja vu, in a way. "Stop avoiding me." He kept his eyes glued to the floor. "Look at me!" His eyes shot up and glared into mine. I froze and lost my focus.

"Please, Macy. Just leave me alone."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You made me **want** you." His fist clenched at his side. "I don't **want **girls. I _can't_ **want **girls, Macy. I have a promise to keep. **You **made me think about _breaking _that promise." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm **sorry**, okay? I'm sorry you don't have self control after a little teasing." He opened his mouth, but I continued. "I'm sorry I teased you in the first place. I'm sorry I thought you felt the same way I did. I'm** sorry **for trying to tell you_ I love you_. Not _Joe of the Lucas Brothers_, **Joe. **I'm sorry I made you _so_ upset. I'm sorry for **wanting** you too! I'm _freaking_ sorry!" He sighed as I huffed angrily. "Happy?"

"No, Macy, I'm not happy." He straightened his posture out. "I'll be happy when I **have **you. I _won't _be freaking happy until then."

"Then, I don't know what to tell you. There's A, break the promise. B, wait until you _marry_ me, hahaha. Or C, shut up and forget anything ever happened. I personally think C is the best choice."

"I like A." He paused at the glare. "But B is more reasonable." I scoffed.

"You want to marry **me**? This is Macy you're talking to, not Stella." His eyes narrowed.

"I know I'm not talking to Stella. I want **you**. I want to _marry_ **you**. Stop shaking your head, I'm dead serious."

"This is ridiculous."

"Deal with it." He shrugged. "When I graduate, we're getting married. Oh, for God sake, stop shaking your head."

"I can't believe we're even talking about this. You're not serious. Why would you want to marry me?"

"I love you."

"HA!"

"I do, Macy. I love you." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. You didn't love me when I was 'crazy' about you and your brothers. Why now?"

"Who said I didn't love you then?" He blinked. "I always thought you were adorable. But you were always with Kevin, so I kept it to myself." I took in a semi-deep breath. "Do you believe me now?"

"I guess."

"Really?!" I was taken back. Why was he so....happy? "Dude, our wedding is going to be awesome!" There's the Joe I know.

"Yup. How 'bout Cinderella theme? That'd be so cute!" I gushed. I wasn't serious, though. His grinned stayed put.

"Whatever you want." My eyes softened and I flat out said it.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." His arms made his way around my waist and his lips found mine.

"We just entertained ourselves with that whole conversation, my dears." We ripped apart and stared in shock. Nick & Kevin were smirking and Stella seemed to be glowing. "I am totally designing your dress!" She squealed. "And your tux! And the whole wedding! It's gonna be amazing! You'll look so beautiful and, oh my gosh, I'm gonna cry."

"It okay, Stella." Kevin said patting her shoulder. "I might too." He said, smushing his face. I laughed.

"I knew this would happen some day. But right after school? Psh. Have fun." Nick mocked.

"I'm a rock star. I can support her and our 27 kids." Joe said, grinning.

"27?" He nodded.

"I want a big family. You don't mind right?" My eyebrows rose.

"Nope." I sent Stella a look. She giggled, knowing. He chuckled, getting what I meant.

"I think 1 or 2 would nice, actually."

"Yeah."

"Name one Kevin Jr!"

"Pshaw. Name it Nick Jr."

"How bout you name 'em both Stella Jr?" We rolled our eyes.

"Hall passes?" A voice boomed. Every face in the group paled.

"Time to go!" And they ran off.

"Hey!"

"See ya, fiancee-most-amazing-person-in-the-whole-freaking-world Macy." He grinned, kissing me once more.

"NO PDA!"

Yeah.  
That's how this life of mine came to be.  
I'm sorry I bored you, but I always get caught up, y'know?

Super fan to 'super wife' (as Joe put it.) in under 6 years.

I honestly didn't mind.

**[This was horrible. It was drabble and just kept going o.o I apologize. :P]**


End file.
